Drabble Collection
by triedunture
Summary: A series of gift drabbles from KH and FF. Some are fluff, some are lemony, all are yaoi. Chapters are labeled by pairing and person who requested it. Thanks everyone!
1. AxelXRoxas for Sarah

For Sarah

* * *

When Roxas touched him, his fingertips were cool and soothing against the hot skin. Axel closed his eyes and tried not to lean into Roxas's hand. A thumb brushed his cheekbone, right beneath his right eye. Axel knew his friend was touching the tattooed teardrops on his face, a pair of dark marks staining his skin.

"Where did you get these?" Roxas asked, stroking the black triangle.

The redhead shrugged, his eyes drifting open again to gaze down at the shorter blond. "Probably during my Somebody's life. But I can't remember. I can't remember anything about that time." He wrapped his long fingers around Roxas's wrist and gently pulled the hand away from his face. "Do you?"

"No, of course not," Roxas answered a bit too quickly. Then, slowly, as if in deep thought, "Why tears?"

"I don't know." Axel grinned wide. "Kind of fits, right? It's not like I could cry if I wanted to. So they're with me permanently," he touched his own face lightly, "to cry for me if I need it, maybe." He dropped his hand and gave a bark of laughter. "Like that makes any sense! You can get people babble when they should be shutting their mouths, Rox. Now, come on; we have work to do."

The blond boy furrowed his brow, unconvinced. The cloaked redhead turned to walk down the long Dark corridor, his two chakram materializing in his hands.

"But we can cry," Roxas said softly to Axel's retreating back. "I know we can."


	2. RikuxSora for Morrigain

For Morrigain

* * *

A year passed, then another, and before Riku knew it, ten years had gone by since he had returned to Destiny Islands at Sora's side.

How had ten years gone by so quickly? Riku turned around in front of the mirror in his (no, _their_) bathroom. Behind his reflection, two towels sat crookedly on a towel bar. The red one was Sora's. The blue one was his.

His silver hair was longer. The jagged bangs from his childhood had grown out to flowing locks. Riku always had to pull it back when he was painting. Sometimes, when some troublesome strands fell out of place, and his hands were caked with pigments, Sora would walk up behind him and gently smooth the hair back behind his ears. A few times the other man had even braided the shining mess for him. It was a little lopsided, and Sora had laughed at it in embarrassment, but Riku told him it was fine, leave it.

It's better than I could've managed, he said.

Riku watched his reflection in the mirror: longer hair, taller body, an older face. Had it _really _been ten years?

The front door slammed open, and Sora's voice drifted through the house. "Hey, I'm home!"

Riku turned to watch the man, his lover of ten years, walk into their bathroom. Sora was digging a bottle of eye drops out of a pharmacy bag. He was taller, too, nearly as tall as Riku. His face had lost that boyish look, sharpened into planes and angles. His hair was still messy, but less floppy and more manageable. He looked up and caught Riku's stare.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Yeah. It really had been ten years. And that was…

"Perfect," Riku said, pulling Sora into his arms and kissing his brow. "Everything's just perfect."


	3. LeonxCloud for Panthera1

For Panthera1

* * *

"Yes, you have to dress up!" Aerith cried. "It's a Halloween party. Everyone's going to dress up."

"I've never even _heard_ of Halloween," Cloud muttered. "I don't know how to make a costume."

"I'm not sure about that," Leon said, a smile curving his lips. "I've heard stories about a little undercover mission of yours that involved quite a bit of dress-up."

"Shut up. Will I ever live that down?" Cloud said under his breath, his face flushing.

"At any rate, you guys better think of a costume for tonight," Aerith said as she shooed them out of the kitchen. "Go! These cookies will never get baked if you two hang around eating the dough all day."

"I wasn't!" Leon shouted, but grudgingly left when the girl brandished a spatula. Cloud was right behind him, licking a bit of cookie dough from between his fingers.

"So, any ideas?" the blond asked.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "I have one."

When Aerith saw their costumes that night, she screamed in frustration, ruffling her angel wings. "What are you two supposed to BE?"

Leon hefted the Buster sword onto his shoulder and shrugged. Cloud adjusted the silver pendant hanging from his neck. "What does it look like?" he asked.

"You guys," Sora sighed from between his plastic vampire teeth. "You didn't dress up. You just exchanged clothes. And since you both wear black, there's not much difference."

"Not true," Leon said. "I came as Cloud. Watch." He glowered at Yuffie, who was dressed as a princess and bobbing for apples in the corner. "See? I hate fun. I'm Cloud."

"And I'm Leon. Look." Cloud turned to Sora. "Vague instructions about your quest. Generalizations about the Darkness. Blah, blah, blah."

Leon turned to his doppelganger. "I also think Leon's pretty amazing in bed," he said with a smirk.

Cloud gave a lopsided grin in return. "Yeah, but I'm nothing compared to how hot you can be, Cloud."

Cid tipped his cowboy hat in their direction. "You got to admit," the pilot said, "the resemblance is uncanny."


	4. LeonxCloud for mangacat

For mangacat

* * *

Cloud's bit back a gasp, his head lolling back onto Leon's shoulder. The other man stroked his hips in apology.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Cloud nodded, but his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. Leon nearly eased completely out of the Cloud's tight heat, pressing his lips to the nape of the blond's neck.

"I'm sorry," Leon said as he continued to retreat out of Cloud's body. "I shouldn't have…"

"No." Cloud reached a hand back and held it against the small of Leon's back, keeping him still. "Just give me a moment."

Leon could only grind his teeth together and try to remain frozen with his new lover in his arms. He cursed himself; it was their first time, and he hadn't prepared Cloud enough. But they had been so rushed, a flurry of clothing tossed to the ground, a maddening battle of kisses and licks, and before he knew it, it had gone too far too fast. And now he could only keep silent and steady while Cloud was in pain.

His heart clenched in his chest.

Cloud turned his head; sitting in Leon's lap was not a comfortable position for communicating, but they had been too excited to think about that a few minutes ago.

He smiled. "I'm not made of glass," he whispered, brushing his mouth over Leon's furrowed brow. "Just needed a minute. Now move. Hard."

Leon hesitated.

Cloud pushed back against the scarred man's hips, impaling himself even more. Leon gasped, his eyes shut tight.

"Move," Cloud repeated.

"Yes, sir," Leon groaned, answering with his own smirk.


	5. SephxCloudxZackxAer for mirroredsakura

For mirroredsakura

* * *

Cloud's breath ghosted against the pane of glass in front of him, frosting it the same silver color as Sephiroth's hair. Cloud could see the general standing behind him in the glassy reflection. His blue eyes drifted closed as another moan came from low in his throat.

"Keep your eyes open," Sephiroth whispered in his ear, his hands continuing to pleasure Cloud's body. One elegant gloved hand was wrapped around Cloud's hardness, stroking steadily, while another slipped into his uniform shirt and pinched at his left nipple. "Do it, or I'll stop," he said in a calm, reasonable tone.

Cloud groaned and opened his eyes once more, staring out the window to the apartment across the street. Zack was in that room across the way, framed in the open window. His beautiful body was moving above a girl, that girl that Zack sometimes mentioned. Her pink skirt was rucked up to her waist, and Zack was between her open legs. But from this angle, Cloud couldn't see her face or anything aside from her pale calves.

She wasn't the one he wanted to watch, anyway.

"He looks good, doesn't he?" Sephiroth hissed in his ear. "You should see him on his back. He's a work of art, sweating, cursing, like an animal." Sharp teeth nipped at Cloud's ear. "Sometimes he says your name."

Cloud stopped breathing then, and gave a small cry, spilling his seed over Sephiroth's leather-encased hand. His body shuddered uncontrollably against the general's chest, and hung helpless in his grasp.

"Good boy," Sephiroth said with affection, and licked his hand clean.


	6. VincentxCloud for Silver Angel Kira

For Silver Angel Kira

(For the geek in me, a drabble that could take place after FF:AC or right before KH.)

* * *

"Vincent!" Cloud shouted above the din of the battle. He brought his huge sword up just in time to stop a black monster from tearing his throat out.

Cloud could hear the dejected empty click of Vincent's shotgun. "I'm out of bullets," the cloaked man growled. He tossed the gun at another dark shape, and the beast fell with a snarl.

"How can you be out of bullets?" Cloud screamed, cutting a swath of clear ground from the mass of enemies in front of him. He retreated a few steps to get closer to his dark-haired ally. "I thought you always carried enough."

"It wasn't enough today." Vincent grunted, swiping with his golden claw to keep the monsters at bay. "This isn't working. There are too many."

Cloud felt a heavy mantle fall around his shoulders and looked with surprise at the red cloak Vincent had placed around his shoulders.

"What…?"

"I'll take care of them," Vincent said, his red eyes glowing brightly. "It will give you a chance to run."

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Cloud would have argued further, but the sea of enemies was closing in, and he couldn't let his guard down. His weapon battered some more salivating enemies.

"You don't have a choice." The vampire's eyes flickered; the Demon was just under the surface, waiting to be unleashed. "Don't lose that," he said, wrapping the cape tighter around Cloud's neck. "I might want it back later."

Cloud opened his mouth to protest, but Vincent covered it with his own. One last kiss before the world ended.

"Go. Chaos is rising," Vincent warned. He pushed Cloud away, and the blond felt himself falling, falling through a dark portal, away from the battle. The last sound he heard from his world was Chaos screaming, and his own scream for Vincent.


	7. RikuxRoxas for Lorei

For Lorei

* * *

Though his eyes were blindfolded, Riku's could feel Sora. That scent, that warm feeling of Sora's skin being so, so close to his. Riku whirled around in the Darkness, his hands reaching out to clutch at that ephemeral ghost.

"Sora?" he called. Maybe, he thought, maybe he came for me. Maybe he's here to take me home.

Maybe my lonely journey in the Dark is over.

He groped blindly until his hands closed around something. An arm. A bicep, lean and hard with muscle. That scent filled Riku's nose again. Sea air and sunshine.

"Sora." He pitched forward, trying to find the other's lips by touch alone. His mouth ran across that familiar cheek, that soft skin, before pressing closer for a long kiss.

But the kiss was cruel and forceful, devoid of that sweetness he knew was Sora. Riku whimpered, tears of frustration staining his blindfold as he realized he was mistaken.

He tore away from the harsh kiss, panting heavily. "Who are you?" he demanded, still not releasing the arm he'd grabbed. "Where's Sora?"

A bitter laugh echoed through the Darkness, and Riku felt his heart sink.

"Sora's not here right now," a gravelly voice answered. "I'm what's left. I'm all you have."

Riku froze, feeling a gloved hand caress down his neck and then tug at the zipper on his long black coat. "Don't," he said, but he didn't pull away.

A smirking set of lips brushed the newly-revealed skin on his chest.

"From now on," the other said, "the name you'll be calling is 'Roxas.'"


	8. VincentxCloud for Erika

For Erika

* * *

Cloud bit down on his own gloved hand to keep from screaming. The dark head lifted from between his legs. Red eyes glowed in the dark, and by that light, Cloud could see Vincent holding a finger to his lips in a gesture for silence. The blond swordsman nodded in response.

Vincent ducked his head once more and continued pleasuring Cloud. His tongue ran down the exposed length until it came to a stop at the base, where the open fly of Cloud's pants prevented him from exploring further. He trailed his tongue back to the tip, taking the swollen head between his lips.

Cloud bit his tongue, feeling blood pool in his mouth. Why did Vincent always do this sort of thing while they were at an inn? Two beds away, Cid was snoring peacefully. Cloud would have never believed that Vincent Valentine was the sort of person who got excited by the danger of being caught in a compromising position. That is, until the dark-haired man had crawled into his bed a few weeks ago, put a gloved hand over his mouth to keep him from making any noise, and deftly opened his pants to suck him off. When it was over, the vampire would drift back into his own bed, never speaking, never asking for pleasure in return.

It was disgusting, Cloud thought. It was maddening.

It was wonderful.

His back arched violently off the bed as Vincent sucked his entire length down his velvety throat. Cloud trembled, both with the force of his release and with the control he needed to remain quiet. The only sound that escaped his lips was a small gasp, barely audible even in the silent night air.

Vincent swallowed hungrily, licking at the flesh as if seeking any stray drops. Then he put Cloud's clothing back in order and, with a flick of his wrist, covered him with a sheet. Cloud couldn't even form the question he'd been meaning to ask Vincent; his eyes were already drifting shut.


	9. AxelxRoxas for Leafyaki

For Leafyaki

* * *

Roxas liked the feel of the clean, soft sheets underneath him. He ran his hand over the fabric, clenching it between his fingers when the man above him kissed a sensitive spot behind his ear.

Axel chuckled, kissing the skin there again lazily.

"Looks like I found a ticklish spot," he mused.

They'd been here in Axel's quarters for hours, just taking their time exploring each other. They were supposed to be on duty, doing some sort of task for Xenmas, but Roxas couldn't remember for the life (or whatever) of him what it was supposed to be. All he knew was that he'd been partnered with Axel; all other plans sort of evaporated.

It was nice to be able to slow down like this, Roxas thought. The other times they'd rendezvoused had been hurried, a stolen kiss in a dark corner, a quick fuck while the other members were away for a bit.

"No one can find out about this," Axel whispered in his ear.

Roxas frowned. "You keep saying that." He reached up to cup the redhead's face in his hand, his thumb brushing over pink lips. "If the others find out, so what?"

"You don't get it," Axel sighed, running his long, tapered fingers down Roxas's side, eliciting a shiver. "We're not supposed to act like this. I make you shiver, you make me laugh." He shook his head slowly. "Nobodies can't do those things. They shouldn't be able to, not without a heart. If Xenmas found out…"

"Are you saying you can feel?" Roxas asked.

Axel closed his green eyes and nestled his head on Roxas's chest. There was no heartbeat under the skin, but it still felt warm. "You make me feel," he said. "Just you."


	10. LeonxCloud for Malik

For Malik

* * *

Leon cracked an eye open to glare at the door. "It's open," he called in answer to the knock, shifting a bit and sloshing in the tub of warm water.

Cloud came into the bathroom, his eyes cast downward. "I'm sorry, I just need to get my comb," he said, groping along the countertop blindly.

"I'm just in the tub, Cloud. It's not like the girls are in here, changing clothes," Leon grunted. He sunk lower into the hot water, groaning as it touched his sore muscles.

The blond swordsman flicked his eyes over to the tub with a chuckle. "So the mighty Leonhart takes bubble baths?" he said with a smirk.

The other man frowned, raking his hand along the suds covering the surface of the water. "It's Aerith's. It's supposed to help soothe aches and pains."

"Smells like flowers," Cloud muttered.

"Haven't you found your comb yet?" Leon shot back. His headache was coming back; how he wished their shared house had more than one bathroom.

"No," Cloud said with a sigh. "I don't see it."

"Here, take mine. I was using it earlier to get the knots out while I soaked," Leon offered, picking his comb up from the edge of the tub to give Cloud.

The blond grunted his thanks and reached down to take it, but the slick piece of plastic fell from their hands back down towards the water. Cloud instinctively tried to catch it, his hands fumbling after it once before diving down under the water.

"Strife!" Leon screeched in a most undignified way. "That is NOT the comb!"

"Sorry!" Cloud shouted back, jerking his soaked hand out of the water as if he'd been burned. But in his hurry to back away from the now-violated Leon, he slipped on the slick tile floor and pitched forward to try and keep his balance. But he overcompensated and ended up falling towards the tub. Only Leon's quick reflexes saved him from busting his head open.

Cloud blinked through the haze of bubbles across his nose. He was now laying in the tub, his clothes soaked through, in Leon's arms. The brunet looked down at him and swallowed.

"Are you okay, Leon! I heard a—" Aerith ran into the bathroom and stopped short at the sight before her.

"It's not…" Cloud said weakly, trying to gain some purchase in the slippery tub. But he only managed to fall more on top of the naked man beneath him.

"Oh, Shiva," Leon muttered, his face flushing bright red at the look in Aerith's eyes.

"Now boys," she admonished. "That bubble bath is supposed to be for relaxing! So no struggling."

Cloud groaned and sank underwater, his face pressed against Leon's chest, and hoped he never had to come up for air again.


	11. Jack SkellingtonSora for Kyoko

For Kyoko

* * *

"I don't get it," Sora said, his fanged teeth peeking out from his mouth as he gazed down from the top of Curly Hill. "Is Halloween Town where Halloween comes from? Or do you bring Halloween to places like Destiny Islands, where I'm from?"

Jack Skellington gave a healthy laugh, considering he was just a pile of bones and a nice suit. "Sora, you have to understand something about Halloween. And Christmas or any holiday for that matter," the Pumpkin King said. "It's one day a year where something special, something magical happens in all the worlds, all at the same time. Now that's pretty powerful stuff, isn't it?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the boy sitting at his side.

"Yeah, I guess," Sora mused. "So your job is to keep that magic safe?"

"Exactly right, my humanoid compadre," Jack said with a toothy grin. He draped a long, thin arm around Sora's shoulders. The two looked out over the dark and gloomy fields surrounding the town. "Everyone should have the chance to turn into something else, someone else, at least for one day. That's what Halloween is all about. Confronting your fears. Really enjoying them. After all," he said with a laugh, "when you feel fear, you know your heart is truly alive."

Sora smiled at his strange friend. "Hey, maybe one year, you can let me be the Pumpkin King."

Jack tilted his head with a sigh of affection. "Sorry Sora," he said. "You're just not scary enough."


	12. XigbarxDemyx for Chiaroscuro

For Chiaroscuro

* * *

Xigbar sighed as he saw the state he was in. No legs, just a mass of spotted tentacles from the waist down. He shook his head; Xenmas sends them to Atlantica to gather information, and _this_ is the most subtle disguise he could think of?

He did a slow turn (it was difficult getting used to moving underwater) and looked around for his partner. "Demyx?" he called, not seeing the blond musician among the corals or schools of fish.

A blur of yellow hair and a dark tail flashed by. Then again. On the third pass, Xigbar managed to grab onto the slippery merman tail his partner was now sporting.

"Hey, let go of that!" Demyx cried. "I'm just having a little fun."

"We're supposed to be working," Xigbar reminded him. "This isn't a vacation."

"Yeah, but I'm in my element, you know what I mean?" Demyx rolled onto his back, floating gracefully in that water, his nose inches away from Xigbar's. "All this warm sea water, the bright colors…it's almost like life here marches to a different beat. It makes me feel…" He gaze dropped to his Xigbar's lips. "…really free." His hands played with the flowing black strands of Xigbar's hair. "Doesn't it just make you want to go wild?" he asked with a smirk.

Xigbar glanced down at his lower extremities. "Believe me, I would, but how exactly do we…?" He felt the hands leave his hair, and he glanced up to find the blond gone again. "Demyx?"

"Look at the shiny fishie!" Demyx cried from behind the mass of coral.

Xigbar sighed. It was going to be a long mission.


	13. RikuxSora for torohugs

For toro-hugs

* * *

Sora laughed and threw himself backwards into a huge pile of white snow. The icy particles clung to his coat collar, his sleeves, and the strands of coffee-colored hair that had escaped from his knitted hat. He flailed around in the snow for a second, making an angel appear on the ground below him.  
Riku looked on silently, his hands jammed in his pockets.  
"Come on, Riku," Sora said, extending a gloved hand covered in slush. "Make an angel with me. It's fun."  
"It's cold," the silver-haired boy answered. His hands were jammed in his pockets, his shoulders hunched up to cover his ears. His breath blew frost from his lips, and he was shivering.  
Sora frowned. Riku had been quiet and withdrawn ever since they'd returned home. He'd thought a little trip to the snow-covered mountians on the northern mainland that winter season would be just the thing to cheer his friend. Riku had never seen snow, and Sora had only seen it once, in Christmas Town. It brought back good memories for him, but apparently, Riku wasn't feeling the same way.  
"Want to take my scarf?" the boy offered, unwinding the cloth from his neck and holding it out. "I'm not cold."  
Riku shook his head and refused to take his hands out of his pockets. "N-no. It's fine."  
Sora let his hand drop with a sigh. "You're not fine. You're freezing."  
"Well, it's snowing," Riku muttered. "My nose is cold, my ears are cold, my cheeks feel like sheets of ice..."  
Sora stood up and brushed the snow from his clothes. He tugged his gloves off with his teeth and rubbed his chilled hands together to create some friction.  
"What are you doing?" Riku asked suspisiously as Sora approached him.   
"Defrosting you," Sora said, placing his warm hands over Riku's nose briefly before moving on to massage at his cold ears. Then he held his hands against Riku's cheeks, framing his face between his palms. His thumbs rubbed little circles on the chilled, pale skin.  
"Better?" he asked softly.  
Riku nodded, unable to speak, his eyes shut tight.  
"Good." Sora leaned forward. "Missed a spot," he said, brushing his lips against Riku's.


End file.
